


Heat (Vergil Devil May Cry/Reader 18+ NSFW)

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Demon Dick, Demon Heat, Demon Sex, Eye Contact, F/M, Face-Fucking, Intimacy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Porn With Plot, Porn With Plot If You Squint, Porn with Feelings, mild monster fucking, way too much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Vergil went off on a trip to hell with Dante a week before his heat hit him, reader told him don't go on the job yet because of it and he went anyways.slight A/B/O, pretty much a demon heat. Soft Top Vergil, petty reader.





	Heat (Vergil Devil May Cry/Reader 18+ NSFW)

It’s been weeks since Vergil and Dante went off on their mission, “It will only be a week at most, Y/N. I’ll be back in time.” He said, “You worry too much for me, my flower.” He nagged, looking over at Dante who looked at him, shooting him a shit eating grin and some finger guns to match. He sighed already gripping his temple before turning back to you - giving you a bitter sweet smile before leaning down and giving you a quick peck on the lips before grabbing Yamato and turning heel to follow after his younger brother.  
It’s been 15 days, 13 hours and 6 minutes, not so much as a peep from Vergil. His heat was due to kick in at the end of week one, not even a phone call nor text. Rather than focus on the what if’s, you grab put some tea on the kettle and slink back to your joint bedroom. Digging through his laundry and finding one of his pajama tops. Pulling the fabric to your face you ground yourself on his scent, hearing the kettle whistle you run back and grab a cup. Getting yourself comfortable and curled up on the couch you pick up a book and start to read, getting yourself immersed in the storyline in front of you. 

The sound of a key being inserted into your door has your ears perk at the sound, figuring it must be Vergil you shrug and sink further into the couch. Meaning to have the man come to you, you watch as his shadow passes into the hall. He pauses and looks into your room, half expecting you to be there, you smirk as you continue to sip your tea when you hear the slight inhuman whine leave his lips as he turns heel and makes a B line to the living room. 

Rolling his shoulders and shrugging his coat off he tosses it on your coat rack. Leaving him in his vest, he strides over to you, looking down with that cold calculating façade he puts on when he wants to seem unaffected by whatever plagues him. 

Feeling his piercing gaze on you, you maintain your gaze on the page you were reading. Not really registering the words you looked over at this point, more so wanting to make a point. Out of the corner of your eye you see him clench his fist, stretching his fingers out before gently reaching out placing two fingers under your chin and tilting your head up to face him. 

“Can I help you, My love?” You maintain a deadpan stare, quirking an eyebrow at him. Getting a good look at him, he looks like he’s been through hell. He really had, but now he’s adorning some extra scratches and bruises that are taking longer than normal for him to heal from. He must’ve lost it when his heat first started. 

His jaw tensed as he ground his teeth, looking away for a moment trying to find the words to explain himself, reaching out you place your palm on his cheek, cupping his jaw and rubbing your thumb along the skin there. Relaxing into your touch he sighs, closing his eyes for a brief moment before taking in a shaky breathe. 

“You were right.” He bit out, your eyes widening slightly at the admission. He didn’t like to admit to when he was wrong in situations. But he knew you well enough to trust you. “It hit on about the 11th night. I woke up, trying to reach for you but once I realized where we were I lost it.” He scoffed, reaching for your hand you linked your fingers with his.  
“Much to Dantes’s displeasure, we got cut off and had to find an alternative route, and with my heat starting I picked endless fights with the demons we encountered to remain occupied. None to say I didn’t take it out on Dante either.” He paused, scrunching his face for a moment in thought. 

“He’s frustrating on a good day.” 

This admission had you laughing for a moment before he tilted his head at you, “Is there something funny about me wanting to mount and breed you and not being able to? Or am I perhaps missing the joke here.” He inquired incredulously.

Containing your laughter, you couldn’t hide the smile on your face. “You mean to tell me Vergil, you slaughtered countless demons for a week and tried to murder your brother all because of your heat?” 

Vergil’s eyes narrowed at you before he leaned down and took your hand in his. Lacing his fingers with yours, he brings your hands down to your side from his face as his other hand plucked the book from your hand. Dog-earing the page before snapping it shut and putting it on the table next to you quickly bringing that hand to hook his arm up under your ass. Lifting you and using his other arm to support you, you squeal gripping onto his bicep for stability. 

“What are yo- VERGIL!” you let out an exasperated noise in protest albeit weakly, already bringing your face into his neck to take him in. You missed him, the smell of him, the feel of him, him. 

“Proving a point, Y/N.” he scoffed, leaning his head onto yours before turning to press his lips against your shoulder. “Your Alpha came home, still in his heat and you’ve decided to be an insolent brat. You’ve forced my hand” You sucked in a breath against him, biting your lip as you tightened your grip on his arm He sighed, starting to move towards your shared bedroom. 

“You know, you could’ve called me Verg.” You mumble into his neck, already placing light kisses in your wake. 

“As if I had reception, or a phone for that matter.” He muttered, nudging the bedrooms door open before sliding inside with the both of you. Kicking the door shut behind him before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling your legs to hang over the side of his thigh cradling you against him. 

Leaning his head back he exposes his neck to you letting out a low purr of satisfaction as you continue your assault on his jawline, nibbling biting and sucking your way to his mouth. Though, he has not yet once looked at you always keeping just out of reach, you do your damnedest to get him to kiss you back. To react outside of that low comforting yet infuriating purr that has you reeling as you feel it vibrate your ribcage.  
Reaching up you take his jaw into your hand and firmly turn him to face you, a smug lopsided smirk gracing his features. 

“Yes, Love?” he askes innocently, taking your hand off of his chin to place a chaste kiss to it before taking your face between his fingers and guiding your mouth to his.  
You let out a satisfied hum against his lips as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against the seal of your lips asking permission. Still feeling a bit petty you make a point to keep your lips sealed, smirking against his. A silent challenge for your lover. 

That low rumbling purr was quickly replaced with a low growl, the noise sending heat straight to your core. Vergil pulled you harder against his side, bringing the hand from your chin between your legs and pressing against your clothed heat. Grinding the heel of his palm against your clit and pressing his fingers through against your core, you whine and rut against his hand. A small chuckle escapes him as he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth as you got lost in the pleasure he was providing you. Slipping his hand he has supporting your back under your shirt, he palms at your breast rolling and tugging lightly at your nipple before separating from the kiss for a moment. 

“Y/N, your shirt.” He motioned at you, yet looked away from you. Watching elsewhere. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” you inquire, still rocking your hips against his hand still firmly pressing back against you with every roll as you slip your shirt off over your head.  
Not answering you, Vergil simply grabs your jaw gently and turns your head to the side guiding you to lock eyes with him in the mirror. A self-satisfied smirk splits as he feels your legs tighten around his hand, pulling him closer as a whimper escapes from you. 

“Little mouse, I’m afraid you’re going to have to keep your eyes on the mirror for me.” He purrs out, licking his lips as he watches your skin flush as you take in the scene. Your chest heaving lightly, you watch as Vergil leans down and holds eye contact with you in the mirror before he breaks and takes a breast into his mouth, biting down as he slides his hand into your sweat pants and groans against you as he feels your slick coated folds. Gathering some of the slick against his fingers he presses into you and starts to fuck you against his fingers, nudging your legs further apart with his heel. Rocking his hand faster into you until you start to tighten around his fingers and then, nothing. 

A sad whine escapes you before you could stop it when he withdraws his fingers completely and slides you off of his lap, motioning for you to take off your pants entirely as he watches. While he presses his fingers against his tongue groaning appreciatively at the taste as he pops the clasps off of his vest and slides the material off to the side he growls and drops to his knees before you. Pulling your sex towards his face and inhaling deeply letting his eyes roll back and close, grounding himself with a shaky breath before leaning in, only to have you close your legs in anticipation - seeking any sort of friction. Still watching as his fingers dug into your ass wrapping around your inner thighs to gently pry them open. 

“More, I want to taste you sweetheart.” He cooed against you, pressing kisses to your inner thighs you complied, looking in the mirror and holding eye contact with yourself as he leans in and takes your aching nub into his mouth and sucking harshly before going over it soothingly.

Feeling your legs give for a slight moment you reach down and feather your fingers through his hair and anchor yourself to him and he moves to slide his tongue towards your aching cunt, and moves his thumb against your nub he starts to rock your hips onto his face. Encouraging you to ride his face and fuck him as you please. Thrusting hard against mouth you start to tighten your grip on his hair, guiding his tongue to fuck you harder as he circles your clit you start to shake, your orgasm fast approaching. 

“V-Vergil… I-“ You’re cut off as your orgasm hits you as he hooks a leg over his shoulder burying his face further into your aching cunt lapping up as much of your slick as he can. Looking up at you holding eye contact as you ride the aftershocks before disconnecting. 

He looked absolutely sinful, his hair disheveled and your slick coating his face he licks his lips and stands up. Making quick work of his pants boots and slacks. His thick member already leaking heavily, he takes his cock into hand and starts to work himself over lightly. Leaning in for a kiss you moan as you taste yourself on his tongue, running your fingers over his sides feeling his muscles contract at the contact. 

Joining your hand with his you take over stroking his cock, squeezing and running your thumb across his slit, feeling him bite your lip lightly in response. You allow him to place one more kiss to your lips before allowing him to guide you to the mirror from earlier, moving your palms to be placed against the glass and spreading your legs slightly to allow room for him. He presses the head of his cock in between your folds gathering slick but not yet penetrating. Little by little he presses in further on every stroke, teasing you. 

“Vergil, stop teas-“ you were cut off with a sharp scoff before he finished your sentence, “Stop teasing you? Oh dearest, I haven’t even started yet.” He announced with a harsh thrust, bottoming out in your aching heat you keen, cunt clenching around his girth causing him to hiss and roll his hips into yours, not leaving your heat quite yet. He starts to thrust into you slower than before, pressing kisses to your shoulder blades and nibbling lightly much to your dissatisfaction. With a huff you turn your head back to look at him and he gives you a wolfish smile before pulling out completely, your aching heat already missing the feel of being stretched wide on his cock. You move to protest before he silences you by grabbing your hips and pressing your legs together, using your slick to guide his cock in between your thighs, the shaft already pressing lightly against your folds. 

Leaning forward he gives you one last peck on the lips before guiding your face to look at the mirror once more, smiling at you in the reflection he starts to use your thighs to chase his high. Pulling your hips against his he thrusts against you at a brutal pace, feeling the head of his cock drag against your clit with every stroke you whine. You watch as his cock appears and disappears between your thighs, the way his muscles strain as he holds you and presses you further against him has you dripping. The ache between your legs doubling as you start to feel him get closer to the edge, his knot starting to form he reaches down and starts to slide his fingers between your folds, bending them to tease at your entrance. 

Whining you press down into his fingers allowing him to penetrate you deeper before he removes his fingers again and moves up your body giving your breasts a squeeze before pressing those fingers into your mouth. 

“This is the taste I’ll never tire of, and since you’re being such a good girl for me I’ll let you take my knot. Would you like to be bred little one?” he inquires, leaning forward and resting his chin on your shoulder, locking eyes with you as he continues to lightly thrust now awaiting your answer. Jaw tightening as he fights the heat threatening to consume him with the need to cum. 

Whimpering you nod, your tongue tracing the fingers in your mouth still savoring your taste of yourself albeit diluted with your saliva. With your consent he takes his cock in hand and presses back into your heat, moaning openly, “You’re a naughty little thing, getting off on me using your body like this. Look at you, you’re utterly drenched.” 

Nodding you lock eye contact with him as he pulls back and presses in even harder, determined to fuck you with his knot until you’re locked. It takes a few more thrusts to gather enough slick for him to slide in balls deep but as soon as he’s able he’s rutting against you. Taking on a punishing pace feeling your cunt struggle to accommodate him as an inhumane growl starts to come from him. You watch in the reflection and see him bare his teeth, his teeth already starting to lengthen as you see his eyebrows scrunch together eyes glowing as he fights to remain in his human form. 

You moan out as you feel the knot getting bigger, feeling him struggle to pull out he manages one last time before pressing in one last time with a low moan feeling the ridges start to form and stretch you out further, locking you in place as he cums inside of you, filling you to the brim. He starts to rock you back onto his cock now, efficiently fucking you with his knot and rubbing your clit with his thumb you start to cum. Crying out you feel the intense heat coming from his cum mixed with the friction you're receiving you go weak in the knees whimpering as he grabs a hold of you, pressing you against his chest as he lifts you up you grab onto his forearms for stability as your orgasm hits. Whining you lean your head back against his shoulder, burying your face in his neck riding out your orgasm. 

Grinding your hips against his he growls and starts to lift you gently, careful to not dislodge your connection and fuck you further, purring as he felt some of his cum slip out coating your inner thighs. 

“Again.” He stated, picking up the pace and leaning his head down to press a kiss to your cheek as you start to whine. 

That comforting purr doubled, as he lightly shushed you. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. One more for me, please?” he requests. If you tapped out he would oblige without issue, but the soft way he was treating you had you willing to try and come once more. The movements already leaving a delicious warm ache you had a need to satisfy, over-sensitivity be damned. You peek your head out from his neck to look back up at him and he moved to run a thumb over your lips before he kissed you. Lifting your legs and locking them around his arms making it easier to control the pace. Pressing yourself further onto his throbbing member, you rock your hips against him bringing a hand down to circle and pinch at your clit. The ridges keeping you in place pressing against your g-spot dragging enough to cause you to choke out a moan as you clench down on him once again. Causing him to release another flood of cum, with a low growl of his own. 

Whimpering at the feeling of being full again you chase that high, moaning with one last swipe of your fingers and the drag of his cock you’re cumming. Biting down on your lip you hiss as this orgasm was more intense than the others. Groaning as you work yourself through it, feeling Vergil lock your hips against his, the pressure extending the pleasure until you start to relax against him. He pulls back and gently lifts your chin to press a comforting kiss to your forehead, whispering sweet nothings to you as he tests the hold your cunt has on him before removing his member from you. A mixture of his come and your slick leaks out from you with a wince before he sets you down gently on the edge of the bed. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up then I’m going to run a bath Dearest, care to join me?” 

With a weak sleepy smile you nod at him, "Absolutely" and reach your arms out towards him and allow him to take you to the bathroom. 

Ze End - As usual let me know if you liked it!


End file.
